Four Years
by Allen Blaster
Summary: It's Changeling's birthday, and Raven has something to give him amidst the celebrations. Rated T to be safe. Bringing back from the dust to remind people of my old writing style.


**Here is another one-shot for practice. It will be BBRae again and will hopefully be longer and not so rushed this time. It is set 2 years after Things Change. Keep up the reviews and enjoy the fic.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Teen Titans but I don't.**

* * *

 **-T-**

"Happy Birthday dear Changeling."

"Happy Birthday to you."

It was Changeling's 18th Birthday today. It had been almost four years since the Teen Titans had been formed. Four great years of kicking villain butt and bonding together as teammates. The members of the team had changed a lot in those four years as well.

Robin, now becoming ready to switch to Nightwing, had grown taller and became bulkier. His hair had also grown out as well although he still wore the same mask as always. During his four years he had expanded his utility belt and had new weapons to use against the many villains of Jump City.

Starfire, although not as tall as Robin anymore, had still grown a couple inches and had filled out quite nicely much to Robin's delight. She was still quite strong, if not stronger since she joined four years ago and villains not only feared her strength but also her more accurate starbolts and eye beams.

Cyborg, who started going by his given name Victor Stone in the tower, was still the same. Same tech, same armor, same insane animal eating appetite, and same personality. The only difference was a new improved Mach-7 chip he had installed that gave him an edge against villains without depleting his power reserves too much. Also he and Bumblebee were dating now giving the Mach-7 chip another hidden advantage that he didn't share.

Beast Boy, AKA Changeling as he preferred to be called now, was no longer the shortest person on the team. Having grown at least 6 inches and gaining some muscle on his lean body he was no longer short at all. During his four years he figured out many different things he could turn into and even learned how to change parts of his body for different battling styles against villains.

Finally Raven, despite filling out nicely, hadn't grown an inch since the day they met. She now held the title as the smallest original Titan on the team. She still wore the same uniform but had a better handle on her emotions since the day they met and was able to express herself more freely than she had back then. This also gave her a better hold on her powers meaning villains knew they were screwed if she showed up in a white uniform that showed she was in perfect balance with her emotions.

These five titans along with many of the honorary titans were currently in the living room of Titans Tower in Jump City celebrating Changeling, the last original Titan turning 18. Raven had already turned 18 three months previously with Starfire being six months before her.

After the birthday song was done Changeling found himself opening the many presents from the other Titans at the party.

"Sweet a new computer. Thanks Aqualad. A TV, you shouldn't have Bumblebee. A MOPED! Thanks Cyborg!"

These gifts and many other were opened. Thanks were given and then the party started.

During the party Starfire had snuck off with her boyfriend Robin to a room while Cyborg went off with Bumblebee to another part of the tower. The honorary Titans didn't mind when those four disappeared. It was common knowledge that they were dating and had gotten used to their escapades long ago.

What they didn't realize, however, was when Changeling disappeared from the party. He was generally the lifeblood of all parties since you would either find him on the dance floor or at a table chatting with the other Titans if they were around. Of course it was a party with a bunch of adolescent teenagers so they didn't even realize that the reason for which they were celebrating had snuck out with a hooded figure for quite a long time.

 **-T-**

"Do you think anyone saw us?" Raven asked.

"I don't think so." Changeling replied.

The two supposedly missing Titans were now on the roof of Titans Tower gazing at the star filled sky.

"Are you okay Raven? You seemed a little off when you asked me in private to come to the roof with you."

"Well I'm okay Gar better than okay in fact."

"What do you mean?" Changeling asked puzzled. 'Since when does she call me Gar' he thought.

"Gar do you remember what I was like almost four years ago? I mean compared to now don't you realize how different I am from back then?"

Now that he thought about it she had been able to express herself much more freely than she had back then.

"You know Raven I have noticed it. Ever since your father was defeated in fact."

They both shuddered at the memory of her father. The demon Trigon whom she had sent so deep into the pits of hell that he was deeper than even Lucifer himself. In other words he had no influence on his daughter Raven anymore and never would for that matter.

"Well Gar, last week I had a major victory against Rage."

"Wait what do you mean by that?"

"With the defeat of my father Rage's hold on me was weakened. Also, as I have expressed my other emotions more and more, my emoticlones to those emotions have been gaining more and more power. Well last week Rage seemed to realize what was happening and tried to fight it. My other emotions though had had enough her. They were stronger than her and they managed to capture her and chain her deep into my mind where she can't bother me again."

At this Changeling/Garfield paused to think for a moment before he said "So what are you trying to tell me Raven."

She then did something she rarely did. She started to smile. Not one of those small upward curve of the tip of the mouth smiles but a full blown smile that put his genuine smiles to shame. 'What the heck is going on here?' he thought as he had never seen Raven ever do this before.

"It means that with Rage locked up my emoticlones are much calmer now and don't cause me trouble anymore. I am no longer limited in expressing my emotions to others anymore. I am free to feel and not chance hurting my friends anymore."

As if to prove her point her hood, cloak, and leotard changed colors from her blue to white. Marking that her emotions were now in complete balance with herself once again.

At this Gar couldn't believe his eyes even though it was right there in front of them. He couldn't even form a coherent thought for a full minute because of the shock. 'Holy crap she looks like an angel. Come on Gar say something at least.'

Finally Garfield managed to say "You look, um, nice Raven." he ended with a gulp at the end.

At this Raven giggled. Garfield who had been slowly recovering from the first shock of her beautiful smile and change in attire was now in full blown shock and started muttering incoherently to himself for a good ten minutes in which Raven patiently waited for him to recover from the shock of Raven doing something so unlike her. Unfortunately for him there was more to come.

Finally when he was able to stop and look at her again she decided to continue by saying, "Well Garfield you see we've been in the same tower for four years now."

At this Garfield mutely nodded and waited for her to continue.

"During these four years I have lived with you and the others and have gotten to know you all. Robin, even though he might seem like such a jerk sometimes, has been willing to go through hell and back to keep us safe. Starfire has always been and will continue to be a great friend. Victor is like the older brother that I never had."

At this she paused before she continued. "And then there is you Garfield. At first I didn't like how you tried to annoy me and include me in everything. Heck sometimes I wanted to send you to another dimension where you would've never bothered me again."

At this Changeling gulped again.

"However, after a while I started to notice something different about you. I realized that you were the only Titan who tried to make sure that anytime the team was doing something that I would know about it. Whether it was pizza or a movie or just making sure I was still alive. It was always you Gar. Even Robin, who literally went through hell and back to save me hasn't been as involved as you in my life."

Here Changeling was starting to get an idea of where the conversation was going.

"Well over time I started developing feelings. Strong feelings so to say. I tried to ignore them at first. But overtime I started to realize that they weren't going away. They were getting stronger. I was scared. But now with Rage locked away I can finally say something to you that I never thought I could ever say."

At this she reached out and grabbed Garfield's hands.

"I love you Garfield. I love you so much I can't even describe it in words. It has been four years in the making. And I know that you loved Terra before and still might. I don't know though if you want to love a purple haired, gray skin witch who has called you by every insult known to man. But I couldn't go any longer without at least telling you how I truly felt about you."

At this she looked up at him and instantly turned away blushing. On the inside she was thinking. 'He hates me, I just know it. How could I ever think he would love me after everything I've done to him.'

She was suddenly shocked out of her thought when Garfield decided to do something she didn't expect. He grabbed her by the chin and turned her head to his before speaking.

"Raven, I don't know if you know this, but I've been waiting almost four years for you to say that you love me."

At this she was speechless as he continued.

"That first day after defeating the Gordanians when I got you to smile and laugh a little I was shocked by how beautiful you were. I fell for you Rae. I had fallen for you hard. I had vowed after that day that I would do whatever it took to make you smile over and over again Rae. Because I swore when you smiled the world stopped and the sun and the moon and the stars out there (pointing up to the sky) dulled because they realized that heaven was right there in that smile of yours."

At this point Raven's eyes started to water as the green changeling continued.

"For four years I wanted to know if you loved me back. For four years I wanted to make you laugh. For four years I just wanted to make you smile."

At this there was a short pause. Then Raven finally spoke with Gar still holding her chin.

"So what are you going to do now Gar."

That was when he said, "This." And he leaned in and started to kiss her.

In Raven's head fireworks were going off as her emoticlones all shouted as one "HE LOVES US TOO!" While in Garfield's head all his animal forms started to celebrate with him.

After a couple minutes they pulled away looking deep into each other's eyes. Him looking into her Violets and her looking into his Emeralds.

"So does that mean that we're a couple now Rae Rae?" he said jokingly.

She instantly gave her signature glare that made Garfield gulp thinking he went too far.

"First off call me Rae Rae again and I will send you to another dimension." she said harshly.

He cowered a little at this. Then she softened her voice before she finished by saying.

"But yes Gar this does mean that we are now a couple."

At this he started to smile again and slowly she did to. They then walked over to the edge and sat down. She marveled at the beauty in the sky while he marveled at the beauty sitting right beside him. After a while they looked each other in the eyes and then started to kiss again. This time with more passion.

 **-T-**

It had taken two hours and the Honorary Titans were now panicking. They had now finally realized that not only was Changeling missing but so was Raven. They were searching the whole tower trying to find them thinking something had happened. Herald accidentally walked in on Robin and Star in their bed, thankfully with them both under the covers. Then Speedy accidentally bumped into Cyborg and Bumblebee's make out session in the Gym. They were starting to lose it when Kole finally said into her T-Communicator "Hey I found them."

Robin, who was now dressed and had a permanent blush on his cheeks said, "Thank goodness Kole where are you."

"I'm on the roof," she replied.

"Wait a moment why the heck are they on the roof."

It took a moment before she replied, "Well from here it looks like they're learning a lot about each other."

This confused all the Titans and finally Hotspot spoke up. "What do you mean."

Well I think that they are trying to break one of Cyborg's records with Bumblebee.

At this Cyborg said "What is that supposed to mean?"

Kole replied saying, "Well it's either they're making out or Raven is trying to suck out Changeling's soul."

At this the whole room went quiet as the news slowly sunk in.

"Show us." Robin finally said. And slowly Kole took the T-Communicator and angled it so they could see for themselves. Think of the Episode "Betrothed" of Robin's reaction when he saw the guy he thought she had to marry. Almost all the Titans original and honorary were sporting the same look.

Then the new couple finally separated and Raven said, "How about I teleport us to my room so I can give you your present in private Garfield." She said looking towards the Communicator. Then they both laughed as Raven's power encased them in a black hemisphere that sank into the roof.

Every Titan was in shock at what they had just witnessed. Almost unwilling to believe what they had seen. Then Jinx started to smirk and broke the ice by saying, "Looks like someone is getting laid tonight."

At this every Titan started to laugh uncontrollably. When they finally got control of themselves they continued to party. Not only were they celebrating the last original Titan turning 18 now, but they were also celebrating the last two original Titans getting into a relationship as well.

As for the two said Titans. Well I can only tell you that Raven wasn't trying to suck out his soul that night. And four years from now their love would continue to grow along with everyone else.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Well this was hopefully better than the last one. I made it longer and tried to slow it down somewhat. Otherwise I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Also if you guys liked this one and deem it worthy then I will be writing a full on story next and not a one-shot. I am open to your suggestions via reviews or PM.**

 **Thanks to all who read this. Just PM me if there are any ideas you guys have that you want me to try. Or leave it in a review.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
